


The Slave of Jonathan Doyle

by Erik



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, BDSM, Dom/sub, Dominance, Gay Male Character, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Ownership, Sexual Slavery, Slave Trade, Slavery, master - Freeform, owner/slave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 14:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17082209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erik/pseuds/Erik





	1. Chapter 1

~

What started as the day for Eli turned around and ended in a disaster. It wasn't just that he was discarded on sight, it was also the fact that he was never wanted in the first place. That he was a painful reminder of things the young Master so badly wanted gone. So badly wanted burnt. 

Eli, and from a very young age, had taken to spending minutes every night before going to sleep, sitting in the dark and praying. Oh how much he has prayed, how much he hoped beyond hope. 

Eli had known from a young age that praying alone wouldn't suffice, that he also had to work hard. He had to be the first to rise in the morning and the last to fall asleep. He had to earn his overseer's approval before all other boys did. He had to be the first to begin and the first to finish. He had to be competitive but never obsessive. He had to be kind to the younger ones and respectful towards his seniors and polite to both. He had to be submissive and humble in the presence of his betters. 

And he learnt it all, aced all possible challenges without ever challenging anyone. For all his overseer's knowledge, he was, indeed, the best among the companions, and the high prized jewel among his fellow slaves. 

It all was going smoothly, all according to the plan he's set for himself ever since he realized what the lid of a slave would entail. He wanted not only to survive in the harsh reality of any slave's world, but also thrive. 

Being the prized jewel among other slaves in the House wasn't his aim. His aim was to the prized jewel in his master's eyes. For a life of a slave began with his owner, everything before was only preparation to make that first meeting and the days that followed feel especially good. Good enough to make his special in an owner's eyes.

He was under no illusion that a favoured slave's life was magical. Everything had it's price. He wasn't looking to be the favoured one, he was looking to be the irreplaceable one. Irreplaceable ones stay as they age, as wrinkles fight their way to their faces and bodies, turning them to something else. Something unpleasing to the eye. 

The fact that he had striking looks now assured him very little, Eli was a practical boy, a bright boy, and was capable of doing the math. A slave's life was a difficult equation, and he was determined to solve it.

He was one of the lucky ones to be born in that particular house.  It was no joke that the Zechariah House's farm raised the best male slaves on the countries, and had the best looking breeders. They got fed thrice a day, washed every morning and put in warm beds, but that was only standard routine in most houses. It was much more than that. They were raised as companions, not common whores. Expected to not only accompany masters in house matters, but in business matters as well. They were, supposedly, a lifelong investment. And Eli was at the top of the pyramid, determined to take that last statement as a quote to go by.

Typically, companions of the Zachariah house were sold around the age of sixteen, the same age that any respectable family across the country would buy a personal slave for their offspring, so the two, master and slave, would grow together, familiarizing themselves with each other. The slave would spend the last year of school with the master, before they, together, leave for college. 

Per say, Eli was expected at the auction house few weeks from now, but of course, that wasn't how it went.

It started off with an unexpected visitor to the farm. A large man accompanied by two overseers and the farm's manager. That alone should've rung the bells of alarm in everyone's heads. Something like that never occurred. There were the overseers, the supervisors, a manager, and the inspections twice a month. Not visitors, nor future buyers, were ever permitted a special viewing before the actual auction day. Sometimes, in very rare cases, the manager allowed a viewing after they arrived at the city, at the night right before the auction day. But never, not once in the sixteen years he's been there, did Eli see an outsider in the farm. 

The large man was treated with delecasy, and given special treatment. As if being their on its own right wasn't special enough. The boys that were preparing for the auction day few weeks later were called upon, and ordered in a line, before they were called individually into the manager's glass-windowed room, it was how Eli could see how every meeting went. The overseers were carrying papers and pointing at boys as they answered the man's questions. None of the boys lasted long under the man's dark eyes. He wore a scowl the whole visit, it almost felt like a permanent feature of his that never wore off, never smiling. And only seemed impressed enough by two boys to actually talk to them, giving them his attention. The first of the boys, Elijah, only lasted two questions before the man dismissed him entirely. He chatted with the second, Ronnie, a bit longer, asking him several questions, and listening patiently, even nodding his head at few occasions. Ronnie wasn't the prettiest of the bunch, he certainly wasn't prettier than Elijah, but he had a certain level of attractiveness that caught the eye. Eli guessed that it was what caught the man's attention, and regretted not being able to hear what was being said. 

At last, the man nodded and his questions stopped flowing, he turned to the manager and uttered a few words. The manager seemed pleased, and so was Ronnie as he was ushered outside. 

The line thinned, and finally, it was only Eli and two other boy's waiting, but the overseer who called the names completely ignored him and called for the other two boys, Eli was the last to enter. And by then, the man was rubbing his eyes tiredly and his scowl had deepened. After Ronnie, he wasn't interested in any of the candidates, non of them stayed more than five minutes in the room, discussed by the overseers as they read each boy's information from papers that were now scattered on the large desk. 

The man gave Eli once over when he entered, and gave no indication of whether or not he was pleased, his face a blank sheet even for Eli, who considered himself quite good at reading people's emotions.

"Apprently," The man spoke, "you're the best this farm can offer me today, which is why you were left to the end." The man waited, almost expecting an answer, and so Eli gave it to him. "Yes Sir."

"You don't seem particularily surprised by the statement." The man countered, "I take it that you do agree that you're the best among your peers?" 

Eli hesitated. Would it seem too presumptuous of him to agree to the man's statement. He never thought of it like that, would it be considered a nausea to deal with a presumptuous slave who didn't know his own worth and value, would it lower his price? And why was the man asking him that anyway, why was he here in the first place, what gave him the privilege to go through the stock earlier than any other man could. Was he just evaluating the goods, or was he a potential buyer. He couldn't be a regular inspector, he would've spent an equal amount of time with every boy. He would've proded and touched and- 

What did it matter anyway, he was a slave, and he was being asked a question he would do well to answer it and not keep the man waiting.

"I'm a hard working slave, Sir, I've learnt two languages fluently and can do well in mathematics, I-"

The man held out a hand, silencing him. "Answer my question."

It took him a heartbeat to answer, "I agree, Sir."

The man nodded, once, then stood up, the manager followed suit, and an overseer ushered Eli out. 

*


	2. Chapter 2

~

Three weeks passed and Eli didn't see the large man again, but the incident never left his mind. He was the best, and everyone in the farm knew, but he's already established, in his mind that is, that life starts when you get to your owner, and prospective buyers didn't know who was what, and that simply won't do.

He took the man's curt dismissal at heart, because his life did depend on it. And if that's how he was going to act around prospective future owners, then he was already gone for. 

At first, he's thought that the man came for an early viewing before he placed his bets at the table, but he was hugely mistaken. And if that man was allowed in before anyone else, he must have been important. Important enough to turn what was Eli's daydreaming into Eli's life. And the way he's acted, without composure, and no self preservation, only helped shape the idea that he's left the worst impression. 

Which is precisely why he was more than simply 'astonished' when, three weeks later, the manager sent for him. 

Once he's got there, the glass doors revealed that the manager wasn't anywhere in his office, and rather, the familiar imposter body from weeks ago sat behind the desk. And although the manager wasn't anywhere at sight, the man wasn't alone this time, another outsider came along this time.

Eli knocked, then entered once he was granted permission. 

This time, the man didn't let him stand, and rather, motioned for him to sit, which Eli did, bewildered. He was careful to keep his back straight, his eyes downwards, and determined to leave as better impression this time. Not only so he would land the owner, but to prove to self that he was capable of doing it

"Look at me." Was the first order, and once he's followed it, he was once again pulled under the spell of the man's gaze, it gave Jim the same feeling of self consciousness as last time, it flustered him, and left him unbalanced. He wondered if the man was considering him for himself, or for an offspring. It was rare, but not unheard of, that a man of status would buy a boy meant for the younger generation. Some thought it was refreshing, something new, like an experience. And Eli had to admit to himself that he wouldn't have minded. It wasn't that the man was attractive, because in truth, he wasn't. What drew Eli in was the weight of the stare, the submissive side it brought out of him. He wasn't acting like a lesser because it was what he was taught to, he was doing it because the man simply demanded it by this presence. 

"I gather you remember me from last time?" The man's voice came out smooth, as if he was suppressing a smirk. The frown Eli remembered from last time was less visible this time, but not completely gone.

"Of course, Sir."

"I'm considering you for my son," And so the man wasn't looking for a new experience with a fresh lad, but where was the said future owner. Parental guidance was a usual accorance, but the final decision was always the son's. Because after all, he was the one to spend the 'lifelong' with him. There was no trace for a boy Eli's age in the room. The only other man present, Eli noted, was the other outsider, who was clearly a slave, if his cloths hadn't spoken for the older man, then the stance he's taken off to the side and out of the way, but always available, was clear indication. 

"The thing is, Eli," The man knew his name, and if that hadn't thrown Eli of, then his next words were bound to, "I'm looking for more than just a slave, I'm looking for a nanny."

"Sir?"

"It's Mr Doyle," the man corrected smoothly, "My son, Jonathan, is in desperate need of someone to keep a watchful eye on him. And that would be my job, as a father, which is what I have been doing since he was born. But a father's eye could only ever stretch so far. And it's becoming harder by the day to do that.

"I want someone who would be ultimately loyal to my son, in all situations, including the times when things get down and dirty, but who would also put his well-being first and foremost when the situation requires a firm hand. In that case, I'd be that firm hand." The man, Mr Doyle, stopped, as if to let his words sink in, he ran his eyes over my body, as if weighting my worth, and calculating the risks "And I'm thinking that you are perfect for the job."

"I.." He didn't know what to say, or what to think, or how to reply.

"It's the most practical solution for my problem, you'd be with him all day, all night. You'd be doing your job as you were trained to do, the only twist in the story is that you'd be working for me as much as you'd be working for him. 

"My son's name would be on your papers, not mine." Mr Doyle said, "And so he'd be your ultimate owner."

But that wasn't legally possible, children turn adults in the eye of law once they hit seventeen, unless.. 

But he wasn't required to think further, because the man answered the question beforehe had the mind to ask it, "Jonatahn turned seventeen last March, and so he's an adult, and could take you on as his own." He smiled, it was the first smile I've seen him wear, but it was nowhere near real, "But I'm the one paying, and I'm the one buying, and so you answer to me. Because even if my name isn't on the papers, you'd still be living under my roof, and I'm still my son's guardian"

And that was as far as the threat went, but it was more than enough, he understood the message, loud and clear. 

He'd forgotten the presence of the other man at his haze to understand the situation he was thrown at, but was reminded by him when Mr Doyle mentioned for him to get closer, and stood up himself. He was at his feet in an instance.

"Marjorie will lead you from here," he turned to his slave, "You take care of everything, I'm leaving you the car we arrived in. Don't spare a penny, make him look presentable, but don't let him settle in before he meets Jonatahn. If you finish your business earlier than expected and I'm not there yet, keep him out of site, I want to be there when he sees him."

Mr Doyle didn't wait for a reply as he exited the room, checking his watch as he did.


	3. Chapter 3

~

Eli stared after him for a long moment, before the other slave cleared his throat. Eli turned to stare at him instead. The man didn't smile, "I'm Marjorie, you may refer to me as such. Mr Doyle already has your papers in his possession, and everything else is being taken care of for you at the moment. Your manager should be here any minute now."

As if on cue, the man appeared at the door. And unlike Marjorie, he wearing a smile a he approached them, Eli stood up. And after that, everything went on in a haze, non of what happened was how Eli ha imagined it to happen. I was supposed to charm the young Master myself. He was supposed to choose me, not get dumped at him. 

If Eli had known anything about young free men, it was that they never liked being told what to do, or how to act, he didn't think this whole charade was in his best interest, but his opinion was never asked, and so he went where the boat took him, hoping the wind would be gentle on him. 

He was given a chance to say goodbye to the people he's grown up with, and then ushered to the ink room, the little insignia the artist tattooed on the left side of his abdomen, right above the name of the House that has trained him, was small and delicate, and it wasn't until then that Eli started processing what was really happening. He was being sold. He was hours away from his new life. 

An hour after that, Eli rode in a car for the first time in his life. In his possession, nothing but the cloths on his back, it was only to be expected. What he didn't expect, though, was the void feeling that consumed his chest as the car sped away from the one.place he's known all his life. He's always known he'd be all alone when the time comes and when he entered the auction house. But he was counting heavily on the few weeks that he's had left in the farm, he never saw it coming.

Marjorie, who sat beside him at the backseat, directed the driver to their next destination, and turned to Eli at once, giving him no room for more thinking, or more grieving. In a way, Eli was grateful for the man for unknowingly interrupting his thoughts. 

"The young Master you'll be serving is the first born son of Mr Doyle and his current wife, and has two older brothers, and a sister. The Master and Mistress both live in the house, but in two different wings. You'll do well to keep out of Mrs Doyle's way, and unless you were specifically called upon, which, I assure you, will not happen, you never approach her.

"If there was anything you thought the Master should know, I'll be your messenger. I'll also be your mentor in the first few weeks, until you settle in. The house slave who's been taking care of your master's business will show you where is everything, but I'll still be there if you have any questions.

"I run the house affairs for the Master. Another slave runs the business matters, and since you're a house affair, I'm your supervisor, and so you never approach Rosamin with your problems." Marjorie raised an eyebrow at me, as if compensating my ability to understand what he's just said, "Clear?"

"Yes sir."

"Marjorie." He corrected. 

"Yes, Marjorie, I understand."

Marjorie nodded, "Your duties will be what your master assigns for you. You won't be responsible for cleaning wings top to bottom or kitchen duty, but you will be asked to keep his room clean and tidy at all times, you will also be asked to follow his rules and orders. If I gave you an assignment or asked you to do something that might put you in a position where you had to disobey someone, your master's orders stand and you let me know that what I asked can't be done, that goes for any superior slave who might ask you to do something, and guest or any family member, excluding Mr and Mrs Doyle, of course."

Eli knew all of that, but it felt good to hear the rules he knows by heart recited to him. He didn't mind Marjorie's cold demeanor towards him, he was sure the older slave would come around at one point. After all, they were going to be living under the same roof.

"You'll be given your own room, to keep your things away and to rest if you're given any free time, a room that you will keep clean at all times, and I would check to see if you follow that rule to the latter. I won't have the quarters I run smelling like burnt socks. You get me?"

Eli nodded. 

"Mr Doyle hates it when a slave does that," Marjorie remarked, "I don't care if you do it with me, but you must always give him verbal answers."

Eli didn't know why he was giving him an advice, but he was thankful for it nonetheless, "I'll keep that in mind." 

Marjorie nodded in acknowledgment, and continued, "The disciplinary system in the house is simple, your master punishes you for your mistakes, it's usually done in private because it's what the Master of the house prefers, and so your master will handle your mistakes. If your mistake was too offensive, you'd be whipped in the backyard by one.of the guards. I see your face has paled," Marjorie commented, "don't worry, no slave has been punished like that in twenty years. Doyles are forgiving people, personal companions usually get away with no more than a smack on the hand. And if you knew your business like you should, you might as well get away with offenses other houses would sell the slaves for. Don't mistake than for weakness on their part, though, they're firm when they want to. And once you taste the cane once from their hand, it'll stay with you a lifetime."

Eli nodded, gulping, thoughts racing in his head. But he suppressed the questions that swam around, he'd have weeks to ask. He had to listen, now, and learn. He needed to know all possible information he could pluck out of Marjorie's mouth, or else he'd make a mistake without even realizing what he's done. 

"Now that we're done with that topic," Marjorie went on, "Let's move on. We're going to pick your wardrobe for the next few years." At that, Eli's heart sank, if they were following the usual procedure, his master would've been with him. A slave always dressed with what pleased his master. A new picked slave, the first slave of every young man, usually was someone cherished enough to waste time.And money at. Eli swallowed a lump that has formed in his throat, and nodded. Then wondered, perhaps for the hundredth time, of his master's whereabouts, of why he wasn't hand picked by the very man who would own him.


	4. Chapter 4

~

Eli waited as men carried a bag after another to the car, he noted as Marjorie thanked the men and finally slid into the car seat next to him. He was holding a small black box that he handed over to Eli as soon as the car started moving. "It's closely monitored, don't do anything foolish, I'd know, and there will be consequences." Eli opened the box to find a mobile phone sitting inside.

"Thank you." 

"Don't thank me. I'm only following orders. And in exchange for Mr Doyle's generosity, he expected dedication and loyalty. If you want to thank him, you take care of his son."

Eli nodded. "Of course." 

"Your Master is preparing for college, there will be a lot of changes in the coming in the next months. And when he leaves in September, you'll accompany him."

Eli's mind was racing. He knew his Master was seventeen, older than him by a year, but he's assumed that he will be a senior, not a graduate. That put everything in new light, and didn't help the twist in his belly. Something was wrong, or else why would a man as resourceful and wealthy as Mr Doyle wait a whole year before giving his son a slave of his own. Had his young master that he's yet to meet fallen out of his father's good grace, If so, have they made up at last and Mr Dyle decided to gift his son with a slave at last. If that was the case, then waiting few weeks for the auction wouldn't have been a big problem. Eli tried to remember the way the man has spoken about his son not hours ago, he's said that he needed a nanny, but he never clarified, was the son behaving in a way that the father deemed inappropriate. Was he waiting for Eli to correct his son's wrong doings. 

Eli shook his head, frowning. That made zero sense. A slave had no power over his master. If Mr Doyle thought that a mere slave could turn the bad boy good, he was gravely mistaken. And so far, every mile closer to their destination sent a new wave of nausea towards Eli's stomach. He has never been put in this type.of situation before, and so never knew how it deal with it. It made him feel vulnerable. He wondered what the slaves back in the farm would say if they heard. Oh how the mighty have fallen. 

For the first time, Eli wondered if becoming the best possible slave there is wasn't in his best interest after all. If he hadn't worked so hard, perhaps he wouldn't have found himself in this situation and perhaps..

Eli forced the string.of thoughts to stop. He was jumping into conclusions, maybe I'm just being offered as a gift. Perhaps that's the reason the young Master shouldn't see me before I was handed over to him. 

Or maybe not. 

The fences they arrived at were vast. Eli has never seen a door as big as the one that started automatically moving when they neared it. It was crazy, but it was only to be expected. Middle class people didn't buy companion slaves for their sons.

Once inside the gate, the car stopped, but there was no building anywhere at sight. 

A knock came on his window and Eli jumped. Security guards, men with black glasses and little wires in their ears stood outside. 

The driver rolled down the window. 

"It's the new boy." Marjorie spoke, his voice calm, it was the same voice he used when explaining the rules to Eli, like everything was under control, and that he knew better. "Master  Jonatahn's"

The security detail nodded. "We've been informed. I want him to step outside."

Eli turned to Marjoriebfor instructions. Was this normal occurrence? Has he done something wrong, activated some kind of alarm, perhaps?

Marjorie nodded at him. Eli took a deep breath before unlocking the door, and opening it. 

The security guard was carrying a device that he used to shine green light on Eli's face, as he scanned him. The man nodded at two other black clad men who approached and started searching him at once. He carried nothing, which was exactly what one of the men told his boss. 

The boss, still fidgeting with his little scanner of a device, made him wait a bit longer before finally nodding at him, "You're in. Your password is 4708. Repeat it."

"4708" Eli repeated it, dumbfounded. 

The man gave my shoulder a squeeze before guiding me back to the car, "You're good."

The path we drove in was surrounded by tall, domineering trees on both sides, and Eli could've swore that he caught a glimpse of rabbits and a lama. He was taken back when finally, finally, a vast, white building roamed in front of us. 

It was three stories, and the driver made a turn around a huge carved statue of three women carrying jars that water flowed from into the pool that surrounded it. It was beautiful, and in my haste to take everything in, I missed the few words Marjorie murmured to the driver. 

"We're going through the back entrance." Marjorie murmured, "the side entrances lead to the garage, remember that piece of information, no one has time to take you in a tour around the house, so you'll have to catch snips and pieces whenever you can.

"The higher floor is where the family resides, all bedrooms are ther. The second floor is for living rooms, gaming room, home offices and library. It's also where the main slave quarters are located. The lower floor is guest rooms, kitchen, dining room and such." Marjorie's blue eyes roamed Eli's face, his face isn't giving the slightest reaction, but his next words were surprisingly comforting, "Don't worry, you'll get the hang of it. Doyles are fair people, and the slaves are all welcoming, you'll fit in nicely, and you should be happy."

Marjorie slipped out of the car and Eli followed suit. He led him through glass doors inside, and the first thing Eli noticed was how empty it was. "No one should pass from here at this time. Slaves finish early at this part of the house, and in time of dinner, all the family members should be on the other side of the house. 

When we, at last, encountered a maid in the hall, Marjorie sent her to Mr Doyle to let him know of our arrival. The girl complied happily, returning.only moments later to tell him that we're expected in the dining room. 

Marjorie made me follow him as he whispered instructions. "Don't talk until someone asks you a question, stand on the side, right behind me. Don't move or try to kneel. Don't stare, either." He huffed, "I thought there would be enough time to feed you something. Too late, now."

The room we entered was expansive and broad, with a large chandelier casting most of the light in the room, the colours dominated felt so unlike anything Eli was used to back in the farm, what did you expect? His mind mused, It's an aristocrat home.

"Everything well?" Was the question Mr fired at Marjorie the moment he spotted them. 

There were at least seven people at the table, including Mr Doyle and who Eli assumed to be Mrs Doyle. The rest were of a younger generation, and a little girl, but Eli didn't get a chance to look at faces. He only had a fleeing moment to glimpse what was going on around him, he couldn't risk staring at someone for too long, for fear that they'd get offended.  

"Yes, Sir." Marjorie answered, "He's all set." 

"Good," Mr Doyle grumbled, "My son is running late. Again." 

Marjorie took that as if it was a clue to what to do next. Because he led him to the side of the room, and nodded at him, you stay here.


End file.
